


We deserve each other

by Fogfire



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 11:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16448699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fogfire/pseuds/Fogfire





	We deserve each other

Word prompt: “I don’t know what I did to deserve you.” for @engineeringtrashcan

“I don’t know what I did to deserve you.“

“Huh?” You look up from where you’re sitting on the couch in your favorite pajamas, hair up in a messy bun, “What are you talking about, Benji?”

“You,” he says, drops his jacket on a chair and himself right next to you, toeing off his shoes, “You’re so perfect and I don’t know how I deserve you.”

“I’m not perfect,” you exclaim and lean forward to help him pull off his shoes, “I mean, I like myself, flaws and everything, but that’s it. I have my flaws, I’m not perfect.”

“You are to me.”

“I know,” you lean back into him with a smile, “You are perfect to me too.”

“Why?”

“Why?” You laugh and take his face in your hands, squishing it a bit, “There are so many things, I love about you, starting with the fact that you always come to me, even when you’ve had a crappy mission and want nothing more than to sleep for the next month.”

“It’s our date night,” he mumbles and you kiss him, five short pecks on his lips until he’s giggling and wriggling, trying to get out of your hold on him, “And I am two hours late.”

“You were on a mission, I’m just glad you came.” You peck him again and let go of him then and he leans forward, looking you over with a newfound dullness in his eyes.

“That’s what I mean,” he breathes and threads his fingers into his hair, pulling it softly, “I don’t think what I do is enough, you know? You could have someone by your side who’s always on time, who doesn’t have to skip important events because of missions, who you don’t have to worry about that he will come back home again.”

“But-” You start to say but he stops you by raising his hand.

“No buts,” he says, “Because I’m sorry that I will never be that guy and I feel like I deserve you always giving more than me. I feel like I don’t deserve you, that I’m not doing enough.”

You look at him, speechless for a long time, before you nod to yourself and lick your lips.

“Do you remember when you were 8 years old and you asked your mom if you could give your bike to the little girl down the street? The family couldn’t afford to give her one.”

“Yeah sure,” he says, confusion obvious in his eyes, “I didn’t need my bike that much and I got the one from my older sister the year after that anyway.”

“Yeah but you had to go one year without a bike. You gave up your bike for someone else… And… And do you remember when you were 12 and you noticed that there were some girls in your class that never got any cards for Valentine’s day so you made one for every girl in your class?”

“Sure,” he grumbles, a blush on his face, “But I was twelve and the cards where probably shit anyway…”

“That’s not the point, Benji,” you interrupt him, “And do you remember that one time in College where I lied to my aunt because I didn’t want to miss some stupid party and then the car broke down on my way to the airport and I missed the whole wedding of my cousin?”

“Yeah?” He says slowly, “I remember that… you told me that…”

“The point is, Benji, that you’ve done a lot of good things in your life so far and you will do a lot more good things too. You do more than enough. And I’ve made so many mistakes so far, so if we’re going to ask which one of us doesn’t deserve the other, maybe it’s the other way around?”

He laughs suddenly and pulls you towards him.

“I get it,” he mumbles into your hair with a voice so much lighter than it was in the beginning, “You’re a terrible girlfriend and I love you for that.”

“That’s better,” you tell him and smile and kiss the stubble on his chin, “And if you ever feel like you could do more… I’m still missing a Valentine’s card from you.”


End file.
